A bath with the bandit
by AngelPanda0411
Summary: Ban and Elaine take a bath together in the fountain of youth.


A/N: this takes place during the events of "Seven Days" I wanted to fit this in when they had been together originally. I feel like baby Ban is more carefree and his attitude fit my vision better than hardened Ban of later days.

(Also this is kind of a long one. I prefer to do Oneshots. Chapters aren't really my bag.)

Days in the Fairy King's Forest seemed to last forever. Maybe it wasn't where he was though, perhaps it was who he was with. Elaine. He looked over at her, she was sleeping peacefully next to him, her hands reaching towards him, even in sleep. He smiled and brushed a lock of her short blonde hair out of her face. Her nose wrinkled, but she did not wake. It must have been late, the moon was high in the sky. It was shining through the branches of the great tree that he had made his home for the last six days. Sleep seemed to be evading him this evening. He allowed himself a final look at the small sleeping fairy before jumping up.

Perhaps a bath would help him find sleep, nothing a relaxing soak couldn't fix. He had started to learn his way around the twisting branches of the Tree, he knew the lines that would take him where he wanted to go. He could hear the water as he got closer, it was a soft bubbling sound. Playful and inviting, the fountain of youth. To think he had come here to steal the silver chalice that stood in the middle of the pool. That seemed like ages ago now. He had found a much greater prize in the "vicious" maiden who protected it. He chuckled to himself, thinking of all the rumors that swirled around her. Had she not thrown him off the tree herself, he would have surely fallen from the shock of her appearance.

"A monster", he mused aloud, as he began to disrobe. "If all monsters looked like her, the world wouldn't be so bad". He dropped his shirt next to him on the ground and began to unbutton his pants, unaware he was being watched.

Elaine had woken up. She was hiding above him in the great trees branches. She studied him often, when she knew he wasn't watching. This, she thought for a moment, was a different kind of study. He was so tall and pale, the moonlight was falling onto his exposed skin. She could see every muscle in his back, he was beautiful, her strange human. She didn't want him to ever leave, such a silly notion. A human living here with her, spending his days with her. Weren't humans inherently evil? No...not him, not her Ban.

The sound of his pants hitting the grass drew her away from her musing. She gasped and bit her lip to stifle the sound. He was naked now, and slowly descending into the pool in front of him. He moved with a powerful grace that was more than captivating. In the days they had spent together she found herself enjoying watching his muscles move. Watching how they pulled when he stretched. His lack of any real covering had always given her a rather good view. On more than one occasion she had yearned to reach out and put her hands on his skin. Feel the warmth of his body. He saw her as a child though...despite her constantly reminding him that she was 700 years his senior.

He was in the water up to his waist now, his back still to her. Even if he had been facing her, she was confident that from her perch she was completely hidden. She remembered the first time he had entered the pool, she had panicked for a fleeting moment. Was he going to drink the water after all? Of course that hadn't been the case. How embarrassing, she remembered. He had been naked like he was now, playfully taunting her to strip and enjoy the water with him. That had been early in their time together though, now she wondered if she wouldn't accept his invitation.

He had come into her life in such a flash. Now she didn't care to remember the 700 years she had spent without him there. Showing her his collection of beer labels, always so excited. Forever painting her a picture of how each different drink tasted. He was so different than anything she could have expected out of a human. Exploring the forest that had been a prison for her for so long, was such an adventure when it was with Ban. She loved showing him all the odd life in the forest. His reactions were so pure. He treated her like the child, but his personality was far more childlike than hers, one of the many things she enjoyed about him so much.

Ban had relaxed into the pool by now. He was facing her hiding place, his elbows draped on the earth behind him. He appeared to be sitting. Perhaps he had found a small crevice in the earth to put himself. Without warning he sunk completely into the water. His head disappeared and Elaine leaned forward on her perch, trying to see him through the water. A moment later he resurfaced, breathing in a large gulp of the cool night air. His hair which was usually in disheveled spikes was now straight and falling into his face. "Adorable" she whispered under her breath. His hand had come out of the water to comb his wet hair out of his face. His skin in the moonlight was even more beautiful now, covered in a thin layer of water. It gleamed, and she found herself having trouble looking away.

Ban leaned back against the earth behind him and closed his eyes. He had much to think about. He had only been with Elaine for 6 days, but he felt like maybe...just maybe, he had found someone he could get along with. He hadn't found that in so long. It had been years he'd been alone. Ever since that day Zhivago hadn't shown up. He still wondered why the only thing he had found of him was his clothing in the street. What had happened to him? That was another thought, for a different bath. His thoughts found their way back to Elaine. She always listened to him with such vigor. No one else cared about his lable collection, but she sat ever faithfully hanging on to the words that fell out of his mouth. He wondered often if she was really interested in what he was saying, or if she had just been alone for so long that she was just glad to have another voice to fill the silence.

He had been thinking for a few days now, that it wouldn't be so bad to stay here, with Elaine. They were running low on labels to look at though. When he was done showing her things, would she ask him to leave? Would his time with her be over? How much longer could he possibly stay before she grew tired of him and he had to go. He didn't want that, he wanted to stay with the beautiful fairy he had befriended. The days didn't hurt with her, the loneliness wasn't eating at him anymore. He had to find a way to have just a little more time with her.

The water was so relaxing. The forest had a smell to it he couldn't describe, it wafted on the air tonight. The silence wasn't loud here, it didn't hurt his ears like most silence did. Everything about this place had magic in it. He felt his body relaxing further into the water, this was exactly what he had needed. He felt himself sinking into sleep, when suddenly a different smell cut through the air. It was flowers...lavender maybe? Aside from that what was this feeling, were there eyes on him? His relaxation fell away and his eyes shot open. In front of him, floating above the water was Elaine, just inches from his face.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" He shouted. Elaine jumped back ,a small squeak fell out of her mouth. "BAN", she yelled, "I'M SORRY I THOUGHT YOU WERE ASLEEP!" "I was damn it", his voice harsher than he meant it. His tone made her fall back, she floated away from him slowly and sat on the ground at the edge of the pool across from him. "I'm sorry", she looked down at her toes, "I woke up and you were gone...I, I had to come looking for you". His expression softened and he tilted his head slightly to smile at her. "Then I found you here, you fell asleep. You just looked so peaceful, I didn't mean to get close...I didn't mean to scare you". "Pffffft, scare me, I'm Ban the Bandit, I don't scare". She looked up to see his classic toothy grin. "Hey you" he said, wading across the water to her. "Wanna come take a bath with me" his grin was deviously playful. "I...uh...I think I should go back, you were busy" she said, tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. "Nuh uh, you, come here", his arm shot out and grabbed her almost faster than she could see. "BAN" she screamed as she fell into the water.

His laugh rang through the night. "I got you in this time princess!" "Ban, you jerk", her annoyance seemed faked. "Jerk huh?" He flashed a smile at her, "would a jerk do this!" Both of his hands shoved the water forward and straight into her face. "ACK! YES!" Her hair was now just as soaked as the rest of her, it flopped down in front of her eyes and she blew it back out of the way. "Awe Elaineeeee" he laughed, "c'mere you, let's play" he reached forward and grabbed her. She smashed into his bare chest and he fell backwards into the water laughing loudly.

She put her hands on his chest to try and push herself off of him, but stopped short. His skin was so warm under her hands. A wide blush splashed across her face. She quickly removed her hands. "How long were you there, huh?", she looked up at his question. "Well?" He didn't seem angry. "Well...I don't know really. I guess a few minutes. I was up in the Tr-" she cut herself short and covered her mouth. He raised one eyebrow slowly, "up in the tree huh?" "I told you", she quickly said, "I couldn't find you...and then I did, but I didn't want to disturb you. So I just watched for a few minutes that's all". He stretched his hands up in the air and threw them back behind his head and grinned, "Like what you see do ya, princess". She flushed red again, "I dunno Ban, maybe I'm too much of a child to know things like that" her expression seemed tight and she turned her head to look away.

"Hey," his hand moved to under her chin and turned her face back to his, "I don't think you're a child Elaine. You certainly don't look like one right now anyway." She looked down, she had forgotten she was still dressed. Her white gown was now clinging to her body. Her hands instinctively drew up to cover her chest. "Awe, don't cover up, after all. I'm not" he quickly stood up. "See!", he said loudly. "Ban!" Her hands moved quickly from her chest to her eyes. He tilted his head back and laughed into the sky. In that moment she allowed her fingers to splay apart ever so slightly, granting her a quick look at Ban. His hands were on his hips and every muscle in his body seemed to ripple with his laughter. He sat quickly back down into the water. She let her hands to fall away from her face. He was relaxed back against the bank of the pool. "You know Elaine...you're beautiful". "Wha-" she looked at his face to gauge his expression. "I said", he grabbed her hand and pulled her forward towards him, "you're beautiful".

She was incredibly close to him now. She could feel the heat radiating from him. She slowly reached out and put her fingertips on his chest. "I think you're beautiful" she whispered under her breath. He put his hand on top of hers, pushing hers the rest of the way down into his chest. She could feel his heart beating steadily under her hand. "Oh yeah?" Her eyes seemed afixed to his chest, he put his hand under her chin again and gently lifted it to look up at him. "Elaine..." he leaned his face down slowly towards hers. He stopped just short for a second, perhaps he was waiting for her protest. She didn't move, and his mouth finished it's slow descent to hers.

The second she felt his lips on hers she melted forward into his chest. She felt him smile against her lips before pulling his away "ah..." a small noise fell from her lips as he pulled back. He wrapped his arms around her. She was so small in his arms. He pulled her into his lap and her knees fell to the sides of his legs. "Don't stop" she said, before taking his face between her hands and kissing him. This kiss was not soft, this kiss was passionate and needy. His mouth opened against hers and their tongues began to probe eachother. She felt the sharpness of his canines against her lips and it sent a shiver down her spine. Almost as if in response to her reaction he gently bit her lower lip and she moaned. He pulled away from her kiss and began kissing a trail up her jaw to her ear. His breath against her skin was burning hot and she pressed herself against him. He lightly bit her earlobe before kissing down her neck.

His hands came down to rest on her hips as if to keep her in place. "Lavender" he murmured against her neck. He breathed deep, allowing her intoxicating smell to fill his nose. "You smell like lavender, Elaine". "I...I do?" She asked breathlessly. "You do" he said. "Do you taste like lavender", he asked her collar bone. He gently grazed her skin with his teeth. The feeling made her jump slightly. His tongue ran a path across her collar bone and back up to her neck. "Delicious" he muttered softly. She felt a warmth pool deep between her legs. His hand was moving now, slowly sliding away from her hip and down her thigh. "Ban" she whispered, leaning her head down to press her lips against his taught shoulder. "Mmh" was his only response as she felt his hand snake its way towards the center of her arousal.

His fingers traced along her. His thumb pausing to press against her clit. He buried her face into her neck and he spoke against the soft skin. "I'm going to make you mine." "Please" she begged as he sank one long finger deep inside her. "Please what, princess?" He asked. Slowly he slid a second finger into her waiting depths. She pushed herself forward onto his fingers. "Please", a moan escaped her lips as he pulled his fingers out ever so slightly, "Please...make me yours". He smiled against her neck as he pushed his fingers back inside her. She was so warm compared to the coolness of the water. His fingers expertly teased and massaged her until she was throbbing against his hand. His mouth opened against her neck, and she gasped as she felt him bite down. He sucked gently on her neck before pulling away to kiss her again.

His fingers pulled away from her, and she felt him grind his hips against her. His arousal was obvious now. She lifted herself ever so slightly and positioned herself over him. His eyes locked with hers as she lowered herself down onto him. "Elaine..." he moaned her name as his head fell back. His hips shot forward and rooted himself deeply inside her. He was so large compared to her. It was just short of discomfort when he surged into her. "Ahhhhhhh Ban!" She exclaimed loudly. She moved her hips in a circle against him and his hands shot to her waist. Now it was his turn to beg her not to stop. She felt so good. He leaned up, his chest pressing against hers as she moved against him. Slowly rising and falling. His mouth claimed hers now. A hungry kiss accompanied with hungry hands that roamed along her body.

His hands stopped at her chest, and slowly pulled her dress down. The cold night air caused her nipples to harden immediately. A fact his hands took quick notice to. His warm hands covered her small breasts squeezing them gently. She could feel herself reaching the pinnacle of her pleasure now. Her pace quickened as she continued to push herself down onto him. His hips were coming up to meet her with every movement. He too was nearing his moment of release. His hands moved down now to press heavily into her back as he could feel her tighten around him. Being inside her was everything he imagined it to be. She was so tight against his firm length. He pulled back before quickly thrusting inside her, her scream of pleasure pierced the night as she came. Her walls trembling around him with the aftershock of her orgasm, shoved him into his own. He bit down on her neck again as he came. He moaned against her skin as his grip tightened against her back. He rigid muscles relaxed with his release.

His head lolled against her shoulder. She felt him gently slide out of her. Her forehead was leaned against his strong chest. His grip on her relaxed and he gently pulled her closer to him. Her chin was resting on his shoulder now as he danced his fingers along her back. Her arms wrapped around his back and she embraced him. They sat together in the water for a few minutes more, reveling in what had just happened. She began to doze off against his warm skin.

He kissed her shoulder. "We can't sleep here, Elaine" he mumbled sleepily. Slowly he lifted her out of the water and placed her gently on the bank. He pulled himself up and out of the water, quickly pulling his pants on. She shivered audibly as the cold air hit her wet skin. He bent down and draped his shirt around her shoulders. She pushed her arms into the sleeves and pulled the collar to her nose. She breathed in his musky smell that lingered on the fabric. He chuckled gently and went to pick her up. "I can fly" she yawned. "I know you can", he smiled as he cradled her against his chest. His tiny fairy. And she was. She was his.

He made his way back to where they had been sleeping. He sat down, still holding her, before falling back onto the soft grass. She rolled to position herself on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her. Pinning her carefully against him. She relaxed against his chest and closed her eyes. His arms squeeze her and she heard him mumble "mine". "Elaine", his voice rumbled around his chest under her ear. "I'm gonna stay here with you forever." She could hear sleep weighing his words down. She smiled and nodded against his chest. "Forever" she responded, as she let sleep take her as well.


End file.
